Tylko mnie nie opuszczaj!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 5 Luciana stała na pokładzie. Luciana: POOOBUDECZKA! <3 Jak wyglądam? Kamerzysta: Bosko. Luciana: '''Tak myślałam. <3 A więc.. Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy zabawili się w piratów! Oczywiście nie zabrakło wielu emocji! '''Kamerzysta: Było nudno. Luciana: '''Przestań, nie było tak źle! '''Kamerzysta: '''Spadła nam oglądalność. '''Luciana: Serio? Musimy to naprawić! W każdym razie nie potrafiłam określić zwycięzcy, dlatego nikt nie odpadł! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! <3 Jacuzzi, statek Po ostatnich wydarzeniach pełnych emocji, uczestnicy zebrali się przy jacuzzi. :3 Piszecie tylko w tym nagłówku. Na razie. I pamiętajcie - Jesteście tylko w Jacuzzi! ''~''Od Spectry Maddie: '''Wow, nikt wczoraj nie odpadł. Na szczęście... No cóż, teraz muszę tylko grać dalej i wytrwać do końca. Maddie nie kąpała się w jacuzzi, a siedziała przy nim słuchając muzyki. Vince rozlużniony siedział sobie wygodnie włączając opcje z bąbelkami. 'Vince: '''Jaki spokój... po ostatnim zadaniu muszę odpocząć. Za dużo wariactwa. xD ''Zanużył się nieco w cieplej wodzie. 'Vince: '''Trzeba czekać na armagedon. <3 '''Bartholome:'Czy ciebie Maddie popier***iło!? Miałem się bac że przeze mnie wylecisz!? Znaczy....miałem ryzykowac że jak cię wywalą to będę następny... ? '''Bartholome:Huh...Maddie to zakończony, króciutki rozdział... Maddie: '''Spójrz na to strategicznie - Jeśli byśmy wygrali, to drużyna uznałaby, że jesteś silny i przydatny. No i poza tym nie miałam wyboru... I nie drzyj się na mnie, jest tutaj też przeciwna drużyna, jak zobaczą, że jest źle, to będą wiedzieli co zrobić, aby nas pokonać. '''Vince: Żle to było kiedy próbowali mnie uświadamiac, że miłość jest zła. Zresztą sam już nie wiem... ale poemat się tworzy. <3 Bartholome: '''Mogła by sobie uznawać ,ale to nie było by prawdą... '''Vince: Wiesz, po porażce nauczyć się można wiele. Chociażby pokory. Więcej dystansu do siebie i będzie luzik. Poza tym, jak się jest na szczycie to wciąż można wrócić po upadku. Bartholome:'''Nigdy cię nie ogarniałem Vince... '''Vince: Mnie się nie da ogarnąć. xD A wogóle... sorki za wczorajsze wyzwanie xD Trochę.... przesadziłem.. wiesz..." wrażenia. xD Bartholome:'I emocje ,które są dowodem na twoje ,a może moje nie ogarnięcie <3 '''Vince: '''Może po prostu obu nas nie da się ogarnąć xD Przynajmniej wyjątkowi jesteśmy <3 '''Bartholome: '''Wyjątkowo się napiję...<3 ''Wziął ze stolika który był kilka metrów od jacuzzi ,butelkę wina i podał ją Vince'owi. '''Vince: Ahh dziękuję przyjacielu! Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Już i tak pewnie przekroczyłem limit na procenty w tym show ale co tam xD ''Wziął kieliszki i odkorkował zatyczkę od butelki. Zaczął lać wino do kieliszków. '''Vince: Mam nadzieję, że to nie randka czy coś. xD Czuję się niezręcznie.xD Bartholome: '''Nie, no co ty? To nie randka xD. Poprostu piję z moim niezrozumiałym przyjacielem xD '''Vince: Ohhh jaka ulga. xD Od razu zeszło mi ciśnienie. xD A tak zmieniając temat, jak ci się podoba w show? Podał mu jeden z kieliszków, drugi dla siebie wziął. '' '''Vince: '''Wcześniej nie widywałem cię w żadnym poprzednim sezonie. '''Bartholome: '''Z tego co widziałem ,oglądając was na siedząc kanapie to mi się tu nie śpieszyło, ale życie jest krótkie, czasem trzeba zaryzyować. xD '''Vince: '''I z tym się zgodzę mój nowy przyjacielu, oj zgodzę się. Czasem nie wiadomo co może się stać. Ja tam nei będę już mówił bo na samą myśl żygam.. dla upewnienia nie winem oczywiście xD W ogóle tak jakoś czuję... że raczej nie pożyję. xD '''Bartholome:'Ale wiesz ,jeśli los by chciał żebyś zginął ,to zginąć byś mógł wszędzie. xD Vince: Ale los mnie nie kocha bo już... Zacząl wyliczać na ręce ile razy miał zginąć. xD Vince: 'No na obu się nie mieści, ale to cud normalnie. xD '''Bartholome: '''Los uważa cię za dziwaka ,a takich do siebie nie przyjmuje. XD '''Vince: '''Może jak śmierć przyjdzie ucieknie przede mną. <3 Chociaż... jesli taką Maddie by też opduścił to już wolałbym chyba strawę z trzydziestu pudełek apapu.... '''Bartholome: '''Czy to by było złe gdybym ,jak teraz ona sedzi obok mnie i wszystko słyszy, ją obgadywał? xDDD ''Wypił swój kieliszek wina xD 'Vince: '''W jej oczach jestem pewnie chodzącym trupem, ale ty może jeszcze masz szansę się uratować. xD Acz to jest tak wykonalne jak zarysowanie diamentu czy wykonanie Mission Impossible. xD '''Bartholome: '''Co tu ratować? Zrozumiałem że naprawdę podoba mnie się Alex... ''Spojrzał na Alex. '''Vince: '''Cooooo? xDDD Hmmm... xDDD ''Jakoś nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. '' '''Vince: '''Ona ma chłopaka niestety i to nieprzyjemne było się z nim widzieć..... xDDD '''Bartholome: '''Ten...Jak mu tam...Janina...Nie! Jarosław! Tak to Jarosław! xDDDDD '''Vince: No już płci mu nie zmieniaj. xD Ale to bardzo zły pomysł. Poetą to on nie zostanie, ale jak zada cios swym drewnianym atutem to po zawodach. xD A myślał, że ją podrywałem kiedy dostała napadku padaczki.. czy szoku po tych cukierkach... tak to szok był.. pewnie cukrowy. Celestia siedziała po przeciwległej stronie ich wszystkich, słuchała ich paplanin, bo musiała ;u;. Celestia: Eh, taka radość nie będzie trwała długo bo i tak niedługo, jakaś drużyna wyeliminuje kolejnego zawodnika a wtedy upadek na duchu każdego będzie nieunikniony, chyba że jest to czysty Antygonista.. Zauważyła że nikt jej nie słucha. Celestia: Ja tutaj niewidzialna nie jestem.. gdzie jest mój Xander.. przecież pora na herbatę.. przynajmniej on się do mnie odzywa.. i mnie tak po części szanuje.. ''Celestia: Tak, adoptowałam Xander'a bo uważam że coś na miarę "lokaja" mi się przyda.. a te fajne igraszki w poprzednim zadaniu między naszymi charakterami bardzo mi się podobały.'' Celestia: Xander! Na jacuzzi wylegiwała się Harriet. Włosy spięte miała w koński ogon, a na sobie swój strój kąpielowy. Harriet: '''Jest oto i Maddie, a wraz z nią Nina! Cieszę się że nikt nie odpadł.. Każda strata zawodnika to dla mnie duży szok oraz rozpacz.. Smóteg, rzal i bul. ;____; 'Harriet: '''Awww... I te bąbelki. *__* ''Alex również siedziała w Jacuzzi w swoim stroju kompielowym i słuchała paplaniny innych ''Alex: Podobam się Barthowi? Cóż...on też jest nawet niczego sobie, w sumie...'' Nagle do Alex zadzwonił telefon 'Alex: '''Tak? ''Dzwonił wkurzony Jarek xD 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Zaczął się wydzierać na Alex 'Alex: '''Jaki pokój zwierzeń? :D ''Znowu się wydzierał xD 'Alex: '''Ale...a z resztą... ''Wzięła telefon i rzuciła nim gdzieś daleko 'Alex: ':c ''Alex: O co ci chodzi? Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam...'' Alex skuliła głowę na dół i z oczu zaczęły jej lecieć łzy. Celestia wpatrywała się jako Alex płacze i podpłynęła do niej (xD). '''Celestia: Hej, coś się stało że płaczesz? Alex spojrzała się na Celestię Alex: 'Zerwał ze mną :c. ''Znowu skukiła głowę. Celestia nie wiedziała o co chodzi. '''Celestia: Em, kto zerwał? Za co? Myślała jakby to ją pocieszyć. W międzyczasie obudziła się Nina, która zasnęła po wcześniejszym zadaniu trzymając w jednej ręce pustą butelkę szampana. Nina: 'Co? Gdzie? Jak? ''Spojrzała się na wszystkich, a następnie wyrzuciła gdzieś butelkę. 'Nina: '''Dlaczego wszyscy siedzimy w jacuzzi? Czyżby jakaś wspólna orgia? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie wiem czy im o tym mówić, ale czasem nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby zmacać kogoś pod wodą... '''Alex: '''No, mój chłopak. Myślał że zamierzam go zdradzić z Barthem, a przecież nic nie zrobiłam... ;c ''Dalej płakała. '''Celestia: Ale jak się o tym dowiedział w ogóle? Nie martw się. Oni już tacy są.. takie dupki.. myślą byle co. Ale ty go wcale nie zdradziłaś nie? Alex: '''Nie zdradziłam go. Ogląda nas przecież w TV. '''Celestia: Taa, ale zwykle najpierw materiał jest wysyłany do obróbki a później po ok. tygodniu emitowany.. Chyba że jest w montażowni.. 'Alex: '''Może... ''Dalej zaczęła płakać 'Felipe:'Wczoraj sie wzpaniale obrobiłem.Szkoda tylko,że niedostałem tej kasy.(wzdycha) Nagle z wody wynurza się Helen. '''Helen: '''A co sobie myślałeś? To reality show. Kasę dostaniesz jak wygrasz cały sezon, nie jak ukradniesz kasę do wyzwania. '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie Helen... Mania materialistyczna przyda ci się dopiero w finale, teraz po prostu rób co masz robić i módl się o to, żeby nie odpaść. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata